


False Vyper's LadyNoir Texting series - The Pool

by Taitai83



Series: The FalseVyper's LadyNoir Texting Comic Fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Vypers work is so amazing I had to write this, comic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitai83/pseuds/Taitai83
Summary: LadyNoir texting series by TheFalseVyper on Instagram - the scene at the poolLadybug is ready to take the next step, and once she's decided, she can't wait another second. Chat Noir is not prepared.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The FalseVyper's LadyNoir Texting Comic Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760236
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	False Vyper's LadyNoir Texting series - The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen The False Vyper's LadyNoir Texting series on Instagram, stop what you're doing right now and go read it. 
> 
> This scene got stuck in my head so thoroughly that I had to write it to get some relief. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but Vyper is so amazing at telling a story in two panels that I consider myself lucky that I got this out in 1500. I shared it with her via Tumblr, and she graciously gave me permission to post it here. Don't try to follow me on Tumblr, you'll just be disappointed. I use that (and twitter) to follow other people, I don't post my own stuff, I just wanted to be able to link it where no one would see it so I could send it to her!

Based on [this incredible scene](https://www.instagram.com/p/CABcIYjlvFo/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet) from the LadyNoir Texting Series by [thefalsevyper](https://www.instagram.com/thefalsevyper/)

## The Pool

“Girl, are you ok?”

Marinette was brought out of her reverie by Alya unceremoniously dropping onto the bench beside to her.

“I- I’m fine! I’m great! Why wouldn’t I be fine?”

“Uh, because Adrien frickin’ Agreste asked you to hand him a towel while dressed in nothing but the latest Gabriel line swim trunks and you just handed it to him without even looking up?”

She did?

Marinette glanced around, spotting the man in question climbing up on the diving board, and yeah, she could see Alya’s point. Adrien was hot to the point of spontaneous combustion, and Marinette hadn’t even noticed.

She turned back to her best friend.

“I’ve just… had a lot on my mind.”

Alya softened.

“I know, babe. I’ve seen it in your face for weeks. I wish you would talk to me about whatever’s going on with you.”

Marinette fought back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes.

“Hey! Hey girl, none of that! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

Alya wrapped her arms around her, and Marinette took a deep steadying breath, feeling secure in her best friend’s embrace.

“Thanks, Alya,” she whispered. “I promise, if there were something you could do, I would tell you about it, but…”

“Ok, sweetie. I trust you. But you tell me if I can help. You know I just want you to be happy.”

“Thanks,” she said again, sitting back up and wiping her eyes. “I really appreciate it.”

“You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah. Thanks. I’m just… I’m gonna… I don’t know. But thanks.”

“Want me to stay?”

“No, go have fun with Nino. I’ll get myself together and come in a few minutes.”

“Don’t be too long or I’m coming back for you.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be there soon.”

As Alya took off for the pool, Marinette sighed. Here she was on this long-awaited day out with her friends, and all she could do was moon about in the corner. Wrestling with her feelings versus her responsibilities was getting seriously old.

“Alya just wants me to be happy. _**I**_ just want to be happy. Why can’t I just be _happy_?”

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki’s sweet voice piped up from her backpack on the table. “You can be happy, if you choose it.”

“But what about all the dangers?! None of that has gone away!”

“And they won’t. But you really can’t keep running yourself around like this, Marinette. It’s not fair to yourself, or to Chat.”

“I just… I want to be _happy!_ ”

Marinette sat up, squaring her shoulders. She took several calming breaths, trying to shut out the people around her.

She reached past Tikki for her phone, turned her back on the friends that were still at the water, and pulled up the messaging app with trembling fingers.

“Ok. Here goes nothing.”

> \- _LB: Okay, I have an answer_

She pushed send before she could change her mind again, and dropped her phone to her lap, willing her heart to calm down. He probably wouldn’t see the text right away anyway; it was a beautiful day, he was almost certain to be busy.

She jumped a mile and fumbled her phone when it buzzed in her hands.

> \- _Silly Kitty: Ok wow, okay, we’re doing this now_

> \- _Silly Kitty: Okokok I can do this_

Oh God he was freaking out. I mean, she was freaking out too, but she hadn’t meant to cause a spiral in HIM.

Before she could reply, he’d texted again.

> \- _Silly Kitty: Is this like, going to be a really bad answer and that’s why you’re texting me instead of waiting for the next time we see each other?_

She wrote back quickly, trying to put him at ease. But she supposed he did deserve an explanation as to why she was doing this over text.

> \- _LB: I’m texting you because I can’t stop thinking about it_

(And it’s affecting my every-day life, she didn’t say)

> \- _Silly Kitty: Oh… What we talked about yesterday or… the kiss?_

Marinette’s face flushed in a way that had nothing to do with the sun.

> \- _LB: …both_

> \- _Silly Kitty: Oh_

She put her phone down and took another deep breath. Ok, she could do this.

~~~

Adrien watched Alya walk away from Marinette with some concern. If Alya hadn’t been able to get Marinette to join them, something must be really wrong. She probably wouldn’t want to talk to him about it if she wasn’t talking to Alya, but he could still be supportive. He hauled himself out of the pool and made his way towards their group’s table, intent on just giving her a friendly greeting, to make sure she felt included, but as he approached, he heard his phone buzz in his bag.

Sighing, he pulled his gaze from the swoop of Marinette’s ponytail. Hoping desperately that it wasn’t Natalie about to tell him his father had scheduled a last-minute shoot that would ruin his day, he dried his hands with his towel and pulled out the device.

His whole demeanor immediately brightened seeing the app in his notifications, but then sunk as anxiety pooled in his gut, recalling the precarious state of their relationship. He sat down before opening it.

> \- _My Lady: Okay, I have an answer_

Oh God. It was happening. His life as he knew it was about to end right here at the pool. He tried to answer, but couldn’t stop himself from rambling into his keyboard.

Bless her, she tried to calm him down. But…

> \- _My Lady: I can’t stop thinking about it_

> \- _My Lady: … both_

Oh. That was the only thing he could come up with. Oh. Really eloquent, Adrien. But what did this MEAN? He stared at his phone desperately, willing it to chime again. After a moment, her three little dots popped up on the bottom of the screen.

> \- _My Lady: I actually… I’ve realized that I’ve been thinking about us a lot recently… even before I kissed you_

The dots came back. Adrien sucked in a breath through his teeth.

> \- _My Lady: And I’ve already told you why this is such a bad idea and all the risks we’re taking if we do this but…_

His heart went on a rollercoaster ride down to his stomach as he read the first part of the sentence, then swooped back up and lodged in his throat on that little ‘ _but…’_ at the end. He gripped his phone so hard that it hurt.

> \- _My Lady: I really like you, Chat. I want to see if us being in a relationship will actually work_

Adrien choked as the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding forced its way past the obstruction in his throat. He tried to swallow it back, with limited success, as his emotions bubbled up from his stomach.

There it was. The words he’d waiting years to hear. Read. Whatever. It somehow didn’t seem possible.

> \- _CN: Wait really?? Are you being serious right now? Are you sure?_

> \- _CN: This isn’t a joke is it? I’ll actually cry_

> \- _My Lady: Lol no, this isn’t a joke_

Of course it wasn’t. Ladybug wasn’t cruel like that. She was kindness and softness and LOVE and she wanted to be with HIM. He blinked rapidly as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, chuffing a watery laugh.

> \- _CN: Ok never mind, I’m still crying_

> \- _My Lady: Pffft you’re such a dork_

Of course, she thought he was joking about crying. She didn’t seem to realize how much this meant to him. He would have to show her. Yes, he was a dork, but he didn’t give a damn how stupid he looked because LADYBUG wanted to give a RELATIONSHIP with HIM a _chance_! Adrien clapped a hand to his mouth to keep from actually crying out loud as he continued to stare at the beautiful words on his screen.

“ _I really like you, Chat. I want to see if us being in a relationship will actually work.”_

The tears were coming back.

“Dude, are you OKAY?”

Adrien looked up to see Nino giving him a bemused, vaguely concerned look. He hastily turned his phone over.

“Yeah! Yeah I’m fine!”

“Are you CRYING?”

Adrien gave him a watery smile.

“I just got some REALLY good news, and I’m a little emotional about it.”

“Aww, bro! That’s awesome! What is it?”

Nino dropped onto the bench and put his arm around Adrien’s shoulder in a side hug. Adrien bumped his shoulder affectionately.

“I can’t say yet. I promise, as soon as I can, you’ll be the first to know.” Adrien wiped the moisture from his eyes.

“I’d better be. If it’s got you going like that, it must be really special.”

Adrien smiled, letting his gaze go distant over the pool, wondering where his Lady was right now, and if she was as happy as he was.

“It is,” he whispered.

_She is_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Alya and Nino wouldn't be the most supportive best friends, even if they don't know exactly what the babies are going through.
> 
> Also, Vyper sent me a screenshot of her talking about this with a bunch of people I love in this fandom and I kind of feel like I got invited to sit at the cool-kids table for the day *squeeeees*


End file.
